


Books

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Books, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hobbies, Immortality, Reading, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint ans books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

Clint always had a special relationship with books.  
He used to hear his father read when he used to sit with him.  
After Clint turned, he continued his hobby to read.  
He has a safe house in England with a large library.  
It has over 4000 books.  
Books from different eras.  
Written by various authors, all famous.  
He has original editions of all popular books.  
No one knows until Natasha.  
He and Nat are spending their honeymoon in England.  
So Clint brings her to this house.  
She is fascinated by his collection.  
That he was a part of this history.  
They spend nights in bed making love.  
But the days are spent reading.  
Unraveling his library.


End file.
